In Pieces
by bbqsaucelover
Summary: Its been a couple of months since Fang left the flock, and they are all heartbroken. One day, an Eraser comes and takes Nudge, who finds out Fang has been Eraserfied! Meanwhile, the flock searches for her, and Iggy finds out he loves her. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I keep having the dreaded writer's block (ugh) but I will try my hardest to continue the story until the very end, unless I'm told otherwise. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as long as they are worded nicely! I don't own Maximum Ride, so some parts may be different or completely fictional. That's what stories are for, so please forgive me if some part of the story doesn't satisfy you and leave it in the review for me to fix. You're probably getting bored reading this so on with the story. Enjoy! **

I curled up on the sofa and started crying as Max continued to rant about how Fang broke her heart in the kitchen to Ella. It had been a few months ago, but none of us, especially Max, could get over the fact that one of the flock was gone and never coming back. I felt a light touch on my shoulder and looked up. Angel was holding out a brown paper bag to me, her face etched with worry. Gazzy was beside her, clutching a cup that was filled to the brim with my favorite soft drink, Dr. Pepper. He was trying hard not to spill it, but little droplets kept swishing over the side and plopping onto the floor.

"Hey, guys. Shouldn't you be outside right now? It's a beautiful day and you're missing it." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes with my sleeve.

"Yeah, but Iggy is worried about you. Gazzy and I are too. You didn't eat lunch today and you've been watching football ever since noon." Angel said timidly.

"So we brought you some food and drink. I poured it myself without spilling a drop." Gazzy said proudly, holding out the cup for me to see.

I couldn't help smiling. They were such sweet, sweet kids. It was hard to resist them. I sat up and took the cup from Gazzy before he spilled the whole thing and the brown paper bag from Angel. Inside were a sandwich, a bag of chips, and a brownie that was wrapped up with plastic.

"Thanks, guys. Quit worrying about me. Go outside and play." I said, trying my best to sound and act like Max. Well, Max before Fang left.

Gazzy grinned and scampered out the door. Angel paused and gave me a quick hug before she ran after him. I looked after them for a minute before I burst out crying again. How could Fang leave us? We had been a typical family that was mostly happy, save for a couple of rough periods. We had promised to stay together. _Promised. _When he had left, he had not only broken all our hearts but also split the flock apart.

A scream pierced the air. I quickly put my stuff on the table, jumped up, and ran out the door so fast it snapped back on its hinges. I squinted in the bright sun and waited for my eyes to adjust. When they did, my eyes met a terrible sight. An Eraser was making his way toward Dr. Martinez's house. Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were doing everything they could to slow it down, but the Eraser just batted them away and continued on. I snapped out my wings and leapt into the air, flapping for a few seconds until I was directly below the Eraser. I stopped flapping and dropped, landing on the Eraser's neck and making him stumble a half step. A _half step. _Not even a full one.

Ella and Max burst out the door. Max started to run toward us but was knocked backwards by an invisible force. Ella starred at us for a minute before she turned and ran back inside, screaming for her mother. The Eraser reached up and grabbed my neck. I started to punch his head but he threw me to the ground and planted a boot on my head. I started screaming every cuss word I could think of at him, but he only smiled. He bent down, placing his lips next to my ear, and whispered: "Fang's waiting for you, Nudge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, ya'll. I just want to clarify something in the story that was pretty confusing. The story is written in Nudge's POV. All right, I'll stop wasting your time and let you get on with the story. Enjoy! **

My breath left my lungs and I couldn't breath for a minute. Fang was waiting for me? A million other questions coursed through my brain, colliding with each other and making me feel slightly dizzy. Where was he? Why was he waiting for me? Why me _exactly_ and not Max? Was Fang ok? Was he hurt?

Max got to her feet and clenched her fists, bloody murderer in her eyes. "If you hurt Nudge, I'll personally send you to the Underworld myself! Even if I die!" She screamed. "It's bad enough that you took my baby Angel! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? I'll be more than happy to engage you in a duel, scumdog!"

I felt tears come to my eyes again. Oh, Max. All that pain she's been holing up inside was coming out in an uncontrollable torrent. She was practically spiting fire. This wasn't the Max I knew. The Max I knew was calm, patient. She was always there to comfort us, to give us inspiration. Not now. Not since Fang left.

The Eraser laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender. He took his boot off my head and bent down, placing a piece of paper by my nose. I tried to bite his finger but he withdrew it quickly and backed away. Max ran to me and helped me up, keeping her eyes trained on the Eraser. We watched as he turned and ran off the cliff.

"Good grief. Nudge, are you ok?" Iggy asked, regarding me worriedly.

"Yeah, Iggy. I'm fine." I replied.

My eyes caught sight of the paper the Eraser had given me and I picked it up. It had two words on it: _Football stadium. _

"What's that?" Gazzy asked, reading over my shoulder.

"I don't know. But I know it's a clue to where Fang is."

Max's eyes fixed on me. "Fang?"

I nodded. "Yeah. The Eraser said that Fang was waiting for me. I think this is the place where I can find him. Except…there's a lot of football stadiums in Arizona."

Angle smiled. "I can help you with that."

Max held up a hand. "Whoa. Whoa. Wait a minute. Fang said he was waiting for you. This could be a trick Nudge. Never trust Erasers."

"Or" I retorted, "This could help us find him. You want him back, don't you? We all do. So that's why I'm going to find the football stadium with Angel's help and bring him back."

Max's eyes widened. "You? Alone. With Angel. No. I'm going too."

"And me." Gazzy added.

"Same. You guys are too young to be traveling by yourself." Iggy said gruffly.

I pouted. "We can manage just fine. I think we proved that in several instances already."

"No." Max said stubbornly. "I'm not going to lose anyone in the flock again. One time is enough."

"Max, you're not emotionally stable. Gazzy is too young. Iggy is blind. Ya'll could get us into serious danger."

She looked like she wanted to argue but sighed. "Ok. Nudge. But take Iggy with you. I know he's blind, but he can provide some assistance. All I ask is that you leave tomorrow, so you can be better prepared."

"Ok. Fine with me." I said. I glanced at Iggy and Angel. "Tomorrow. At dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, please, please, review! I want to write a good story that satisfies everybody and the only way I can do that is to know what you think of it! I'm not forcing you to review, but I will bribe. ;) If you review, I will give you tons of BBQ sauce. For you non BBQ lovers I will give you….erm…ok. I'll think about it. But please review and don't be afraid to criticize! It would help tons! Thanks and enjoy! **

"I miss them already." Angel said sadly.

I looked over at her. She was a few feet away from me, her little white wings beating in time to mine. She was trying hard not to cry, her chin trembling with the effort.

"Oh, honey. I know. I do too. We'll go back as soon as we can. Promise." I replied, my heart aching at the unbearable sadness on her face.

"Ok." She said, trying to smile.

"That's the sprit." I cheered, giving her a thumbs-up.

Gosh, I have been sounding like Max lately. It was a little unnerving. Iggy was pulling slightly in front of me, looking lost in thought. He was probably thinking about Ella. She was so pretty, hilarious, caring, and sweet. No wonder he liked her. I didn't stand a chance against her. I'm just the girl that can hack computers easily and won't shut up.

_No, Nudge. He's thinking about you._ Angel said in my mind.

_Wha-what? _I stammered.

_He likes you. _

_But…the way he looks at Ella when she's in the room. _

_He's actually looking behind her. At you. Don't you remember?_

Ok. That completely caught me off guard. Iggy glanced back at me and I blushed, wondering if he could hear our thoughts.

"This is the place." Angel announced suddenly.

I looked down. We were flying above an abandoned football stadium. Ok. I wasn't too surprised that Fang wanted to meet here. Angel angled downward and started to drop. I tapped Iggy's hand and said, "1'0 clock," before doing the same. Iggy followed close behind me. We landed by the goalpost and tucked in our wings. I heard a rustle from behind us and whipped around just as an Eraser lunged. Angel screamed. I pulled her back and launched a roundhouse kick at his neck.

"Iggy! 4 0' clock!" I yelled.

He nodded and pulled out a bomb from his pocket. I started dragging Angel toward the stands, trying to put as much distance between him and us as possible before the bomb exploded. Iggy drew back his arm and was about to throw it when a familiar voice said, "Nudge. I see you made it."

A black figure stepped out from behind the stands in front of us. Fang. Iggy froze and the Eraser seized his chance. He punched Iggy in the stomach and he flew into the goal post, a stream of blood trickling down his mouth. The bomb lay a few feet away. The Eraser bent down and scooped it up. His eyes fixed on Angel maliciously and I instinctively stepped in front of her with my arms out.

"Nudge. Get out of the way. This was all meant to be." Fang said quietly.

I realized what was happening. Fang had betrayed us. He had gone over to their side.

"No. You have to get through me first." I snarled.

Fang shrugged. "All right. I guess you want to learn the hard way." He nodded at the Eraser. The Eraser advanced toward me, a hungry smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. All I have to say is that the italics is when someone is thinking. The conversation is occurring between Nudge and Angel. Just to clarify. All right, on with the story. Don't forget to review. Thanks and enjoy!**

"_Angel. Take Iggy and go. Don't look back." _

Angel sent a nod back at me. I glanced sideways and saw Iggy wipe the blood from his mouth while casually unfurling his wings. The Eraser was focused on me, so he didn't see Iggy jump into the air with Angel close behind. They turned and headed away from the football stadium, flapping their wings hard.

But Fang saw. He gave a roar of rage and yelled at the Eraser to finish me off. The The Eraser launched himself at me and I grabbed his arm. I pulled while I thrust out my hip to the side. The Eraser tumbled off it and crashed on the ground. The breath left his lungs and he tried to get up but failed. Fang unfurled his wings and jumped up into the air. I straightened and grabbed for his foot but missed.

Fang glared down at me and rose higher before zooming off in the direction that Angel and Iggy went. I was about to follow when the Eraser leaped up and closed both hands around my wings.

"Listen carefully, or else I will break your wings. You will come with me and cause no trouble. Don't ask questions. Don't talk. Just keep silent and do what I tell you to."

"What if I don't?" I snarled, but the effect was weakened by the fear in my voice.

The Eraser grinned and his stinky breath passed over my face, making me want to retch.

"I'll not not only break your wings, but also make your death slow and painful." He cooed.

I had no choice but to go with him. If he broke my wings I would not be able to fly or save Angel and Iggy. I hoped that they had gotten away safely and were smart enough to find a place to hide so that Fang wouldn't find them.

"_We're all right, Nudge. Just go with the Eraser. I love you." _

I sighed and closed my eyes. _"Ok, Angel. I love you too." _

I tried not to send a sad face with my message and betray my emotions but I failed miserably. I guess I need some lessons from Max on how to keep my emotions in check while living with a mind-reader. That is, if I ever saw her again. Angel sent a smiley face to me and a mental hug before she left my mind.

I opened my eyes and blinked back tears before turning to the Eraser. I had to stay strong and be a good leader like Max. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. Action was.

"Fine. Lead on." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

The start of Iggy's POV:

I turned on my side and buried my face into the pillow. Angel and I were hiding out in a furniture store. It was closed because of President's Day, another stupid and useless holiday that people celebrate. Angel had guided me to a bed and settled in the one behind me, just in case I needed something. I could hear her little snores and smiled, glad that she was safe. My thoughts turned to Nudge. She was in danger. I could tell from the way Angel's eyebrows had furrowed on our way here as she exchanged thoughts with Nudge. When I had asked her what was wrong, she shook her head and refused to answer. But Nudge was alive. I knew that much.

Why did Nudge tell us to leave anyway? Angel had mind-reading powers. She could have convinced the Eraser and Fang not to harm us. Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach as I kept picturing his face, calm, triumphant. He had betrayed us, and from the looks of it, he was glad that he did. Well, he would regret it dearly.

"_Nudge wanted us to be safe. And violence is not the answer, Iggy." _

"_Just go to sleep, Angel. We're going back to Nudge tomorrow." _

"_Ok. But she's going to be fine. And I couldn't use my powers. I tried, but something was blocking it." _

Great. That was just what we needed right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. Nothing to say. My brain is literally dead so if this chapter sucks I'm sorry. Thank ya'll that reviewed. It helps so much and I love ya'll! (Not like that. But still.) **

**Nudge's POV: **

"Good. Now go sit on the stands. Fang should be back with Iggy and Angel any time now." The Eraser commanded.

I turned and stiffly walked to the stands. I sat on the bottom on, by the goalpost. The Eraser watched me for a minute before he pulled out a cell phone and started barking into it. He was talking too fast so I only caught a few words, even with my raptor hearing. They all had something to do with the School and extracting my DNA for an experiment. Feeling sick to my stomach, I lied down on the stands and stretched out my wings. What had I gotten us into? Max would never forgive me if Angel or Iggy got hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself either.

**Iggy's POV: **

I felt small hands urgently shaking my arm and sat up. I hadn't slept all night. I kept worrying about the Eraser, Fang, the flock, and Nudge. She had changed. Even since Fang left, it seemed like Nudge and Max had switched roles. I couldn't decide if this was good or not yet.

"Morning." I grumbled.

"You like Nudge, right? That explains why you can't stop thinking and worrying about her!" Angel exclaimed happily while bouncing up and down. I knew Angel well enough that I didn't need eyesight to tell what she was doing. The flock is very close to each other. At least they were before Fang left.

"Angel, I love everyone in the Flock." I replied, hoping that denial would make her drop the subject. No such luck.

"Iggy. Don't deny it. You like Nudge as more than a friend or sister."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew that Angel wouldn't shut up until I admitted it but I didn't want her to tell Nudge. It would be very awkward, since what Angel said was true. I wasn't ready to tell her how I felt, though. I was still trying to work up the nerve. Weak, I know, but girls are worse.

"Ok, Angel. I admit it. But if you tell her I will personally have your head." I wanred.

"Yay! Ok!" She cheered, completely oblivious to my threat.

She was about to say something else when the tinkling of broken glass reached my ears. It came from my right at the opposite end of the room that we were in. After a minute, alarms whined. I cursed and leaped out of bed. Angel grabbed my hand and yanked me to the left toward the exit, I hope.

"12 O' clock!" She yelled, raising her voice to be heard above the alarms.

I nodded and flapped a wings a few times to warm up. They felt kind of stiff. Angel told me to jump and I did, feeling the warmth of the sun spread across my face as we burst out of the furniture shop. Thing went smoothly for a while when suddenly, the sun blotted out and I felt a searing pain in my arm. Angel screamed and her hand was roughly yanked out of mine. I heard her struggling with her captor, but from the sound of it she was losing. I whirled toward the sound of the struggle and shot a fist out, hoping to land a lucky punch. My hand collided with a hard nose that was accompanied with a curse from her captor.

"Stop now, Iggy! Or I'll kill you and Nudge! Just come with me peacefully and there will be no trouble." Fang shouted.

Damnit. I had to deal with him again. I shook my head and was about to sock him in the stomach when I blinked. I could see Fang trying to stuff Angel in a trash bag. I could see the furniture store as well as the trees, sky, ground, birds...Oh, man. _I could see. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, y'all. Congratulations, you have reached the 1/3 mark. Or maybe ¼. Ok. You either reached the 1/3 or ¼ mark of this story's completion. Thank you for sticking with me for so long! It is greatly appreciated. I like your beard. :) Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Iggy's POV: **

"Yes, you can see." Fang said, cutting into my thoughts.

I regained my wits and glared at him. Angel was staring at me in shock. I felt her mind probing mine, as if she couldn't quite accept the fact that I could see yet. Fang was holding her in a headlock and I knew that he would be able to hurt her badly, maybe fatally, if he wanted to. I had to treat carefully.

"So, how did you do it?" I asked conversationally.

The glimmer of a plan was beginning to form in my mind. Distract Fang so his thoughts were focused on something other than hurting Angel. Ask him to show me how I got my sigh back and reverse it on him. Fang would hopefully turn blind and I could escape with Angel. Then we would find Nudge, wherever she was, and fly back to Dr. Martinez's house.

Fang smirked and shook his head, tightening his arm around Angel. She whimpered in pain and tried hard not to cry. I was very proud of how tough and brave she was.

"Nice plan, Iggy. I couldn't have done better myself. But I can't let you go."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Since when can you read minds?"

He shrugged, "Eh, I had some experiments done on me. Anyway, we're going back to Phil. If you show any resistance, I will break Angel's neck."

"Phil meaning the Eraser?"

Fang was about to answer but stopped himself. His face contorted in anger and he spat at me, "You're stalling, don't think I'm too dumb not to figure that out. Let's go, now."

I curled my hands into fists and retorted, "I'm not going. You wouldn't hurt a member of your flock, even if you're on their side now."

"Hmm. Yes and no. Angel is too sweet to hurt. Nudge...is another story. Phil still has her. All I have to do is call him. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to break her arm or worse."

My heart nearly stopped. Angel met my eyes and I knew what I had to do, no matter how much I hated it. My shoulders sagged in defeat but I kept glaring at Fang to let him know that I was only going with him for Angel and Nudge. I was not weak. I was not a chicken.

**Nudge's POV: **

My ears perked up when I heard the whooshing of wings and I leaped off the stands. Iggy and Angel landed with Fang a few feet in front of me. A big smile spread across Angel's face and she started running to me. I opened my arms and held her tightly when she crashed into me. Angel put her head on my shoulder and started crying. I stroked her hair and murmured soothingly to her, feeling my heart swell with happiness now that we were back together again.

Iggy walked over to us. I untangled myself from Angel and hugged him. He stiffened, but gradually his arms came around me and he hugged me back. I felt him gently running his fingers through my hair and looked up in surprise at his face.

"You look just like I imagined." He said, smiling slightly at my expression.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt tears come to my eyes for the millionth time that day. Iggy could see again.

"Hey!" Fang yelled, striding over. Iggy and I quickly broke apart and I saw him blush. That was strange, Iggy never blushed.

Fang tossed a sleeping bag to each of us and told us that dinner was going to be served soon. He suggested we all get some rest. I shot a glance at Angel when Fang walked away and she nodded. We were both thinking the same thing. I felt a bad feeling start at the pit of my stomach. This hospitality wasn't going to last. Something else, something sinister, was in store for us. But what?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I just failed a quiz so I'm kind of upset. Biology is hard sometimes. Anyway, forgive me if anywhere in the story sounds hateful or depressed. This week is going by really slow for me. I hate those days. So please don't let my emotions affect you from reading my story. I just want to thank those who reviewed. You guys are angels! Write on.**

**Iggy's POV: **

My lungs were burning but I forced myself to go on. This was the 20th time I had run through the maze that Fang and Phil had assembled together. They had woken us at dawn to began our "training." We didn't even get to eat breakfast. My stomach growled and I felt my legs almost give out from under me, but I couldn't stop. Fang and Iggy had shock rods that they would use every time we stopped. I hadn't gotten shocked yet, but Nudge and Angel had. They were practicing their flying by going through flaming hoops without knocking them over. Angel was doing OK. She only got shocked once or twice, but Nudge was getting shocked and burned repeatably.

I burst out of the maze and bent over, wiping the sweat from my forehead. My heart was pounding against my ribs and my throat was dry. Phil strode over, a big grin on his face. He was in his human form now, which made him slightly less intimating.

"Good job, Iggy. You can take a rest now. Nudge and Angel will be joining you shortly." He said and patted my back.

I glared at him and made my way over to the stands. Angel was diving and twirling gracefully through the hoops, tucking the unfurling her wings at the right moments to avoid being burned. She looked like an angel. I sat back and stretched my wings out, working out the kinks from sleeping on them all night. No wonder Max loved her the most. Angel was the sweetest child anyone could ever have. Well, bird-kid child.

I shifted my gaze to Nudge, who was laying on the ground, looking beaten and worn out. Fang was standing over her, yelling in his bullhorn and kicking her violently. Time seemed to slow down as Nudge slowly picked herself up and unfurled her wings. She jumped into the air and turned sideways to go through her first hoop. I watched as she tucked her wings and head in. She was halfway out when everything went wrong again. The tip of her wing touched the hoop and caught on fire. Nudge winced and lost control. She plummeted to the ground, tangled in the hoop. Angel, who was about to go through her last hoop, turned. When she saw what was happening she dived and tried to catch Nudge but burned her fingers. Nudge crashed onto the ground and lay still. Fang's face turned purple. He strode over to her and extinguished the fire, then started yelling at her again. Angel landed on the ground and ran over to them. She dropped to her knees and begged Fang not to hurt her, but he just pushed her aside.

I got up from the stand and ran over to them. I kneeled and gently took Nudge's wing in my hands. It was bent a funny angle and smelled of burning feathers.

"Go away, Iggy. I can handle this." Fang commanded.

At least he wasn't yelling in his bullhorn anymore. I stood up and faced him. It took all my willpower not to sock him in the face then and there.

"Yelling is not the way to handle it. She's hurt." I said quietly, trying to keep my voice calm and steady.

"Fang, please. She needs a doctor." Angel added, sounding close to tears.

"No, she doesn't. Now stop harassing me, or else you will be sorry." Fang replied, suddenly sounding calm.

"We're not afraid of you!" I snapped, but a bad feeling was starting at the pit of my stomach.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

He started to morph. His jaw extended and turned into a wolf snout. His teeth yellowed and his eyes turned small and beady. Ears sprouted from the top of his head and his fingernails grew into claws. Angel's eyes widened and she let out a scream. I was frozen in place, watching his transformation take place with horrified fascination. Fang was turning into an Eraser.


	8. Chapter 8

**Congratulations, I believe you are now at the halfway mark. Thank you (again) for bearing with me through this. I won't have time to write this weekend, since my laptop got confiscated and I have to study for Biology, so I will try and update Monday. The last parts may be cheesy, so please tell me where they are and I will try and change that. Thanks for all the reviews, they really make my day. Now on to the story.**

**Iggy's POV: **

"I could eat Nudge right now, Iggy." Fang growled.

"If you do, I will make sure you never see the light of day again." I promised, crouching down into a defensive position and pulling Angel behind me.

Fang crossed his arms and regraded me with amusement. "Hm. You have an attitude. Now less talk, more action. Either you let me train Nudge without interfering or I will be forced to kill you."

I smirked. "I doubt you could kill me. Even in your Eraser form." That was a lie. I had no doubt that he could kill me, and being an Eraser just made it a whole lot easier for him. I was just stalling. I knew a fight was coming and that it wouldn't turn out pretty. I just needed time to plan it out so that I would come out of it alive.

"We'll see." Fang purred.

Faster than my eyes could follow, Fang leaped at me and closed his hands around my throat.

"Angel, go get Nudge and take her to Phil. Tell him to heal her!" I yelled, pushing her toward Nudge.

Angel stumbled and quickly slipped the hoop off Nudge, then started yelling for Phil as loud as she could. I poked the base of Fang's throat, where his pressure point was and grabbed his elbow. Fang roared in pain and stepped back. I seized my chance and stepped forward, grabbing his collar roughly. I swept my foot and Fang crashed onto the ground.

He was only down for a split second. Not nearly enough time for me to prepare for my next move. Fang cuffed me in the side of the head so hard I saw stars. I grabbed his shoulder and jammed a knee up into the place it counts before I quickly backed away. I felt my head and saw blood on my fingers. Fang doubled over but came at me again. He punched me in the stomach and I gritted my teeth before I punched him in the face. His nose started sprouting blood.

Fang roared, bloody murder in his eyes. I knew I was in trouble now. I dropped to the ground and swept my legs in a circle, hoping to trip him. Fang jumped as my feet went under him and landed on me, driving all the air out of my lungs. I felt my limbs go weak and struggled to get up, but Fang grabbed my head and repeatably bashed it against the ground.

"No! No! We still have to train him so that he can duel! Don't kill him! The master will not be pleased!" Phil shouted, running over with some medical equipment in tow.

He tried to pry Fang's fingers off but Fang snarled at him and bit his arm. Phil screamed in pain and attacked Fang, holding him in a headlock. Fang roared in fury and bashed my head one last time before he turned and dived on Phil. They rolled from side to side on the ground, a mess of limbs and arms.

I tried to get up but something cracked and I crashed on the ground again, feeling blackness rise in my eyes. Angel was desperately trying to wake Nudge, who was still lying on the floor, motionless. I smiled at her and sucked in a deep breath before closing my eyes. The sounds of the fight were drowned out by a roaring in my ears and I felt oddly at peace.

"_Iggy. Iggy, NO!" _Angel shouted in my mind.

"_It's all right. Good-bye." _I replied.

"_NO!" _

I struggled to hang on to the last bit of consciousness I had and sent a smiley face to her, along with an image of Nudge.

"_It's fine, Angel. Do me a favor. Tell Nudge I love her." _

I saw Angel nod and send a tearful face at me before I blacked out and went limp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. This chapter is kind of lovey-dovey, so if you get through it without throwing up, give yourself a pat on the back! Thanks for the reviews, especially gpeach6 and bookworm842 who had been reviewing every chapter. I reallly appreciate it. Now on to the story!**

**Iggy's POV: **

I felt myself surface to consciousness and opened my eyes. I was lying on top of a makeshift mattress. A pillow had been put under my head and covers had been spread over me. My head was bandaged and I felt like crap. Fang was going to pay. Big time. Nudge was kneeling on the ground next to me, trying to bandage my hand. I guess I must had hit Fang pretty hard. That made me feel a little better. I looked up at her face. It was bruised and her left wing was bandaged as well as her right arm. She looked a little pale, probably from blood loss? I don't know, but I was glad that she was all right. She glanced at me and smiled when she saw that I was conscious. She gently tied the bandage in a knot and sat back on her heels, regarding me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" She asked.

I decided to ignore that. "Hey to you too. I'm alive, right?"

She laughed. Man, I hadn't heard her laugh in a while. It was a welcome sound to my ears.

"Yeah. You're alive. Want me to pinch you?"

She reached out for my arm. Acting on instinct, I grabbed her hand and yanked. She lost her balance and pitched forward, landing horizontally on me. Our faces were only inches apart. Her face turned red and I felt mine heat up also. To make things worse, Angel arrived at that moment, holding a tray of food. A girl followed behind her. The girl had black hair and brown eyes. She was about the same height as me with long legs and a perfect hour-glass figure. A bad feeling started in my chest but I ignored it and noted how Nudge was trying hard not to look me in the eye but failing.

"What are you guys doing?" Angel shrieked when she reached us and set the tray down on the ground.

Nudge quickly got off me and stammered, "He-he p-pulled me. Kinda. I-I was trying to p-pinch him. I-uh-lost my balance. A-Angel, it's n-not like he l-likes m-me or anything. I-I'm way out of h-his league. He l-likes E-Ella." Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late.

I starred at her. "Nudge?" Did she really feel that way about me? Did she really think that I had feelings for Ella? If only she knew.

She gazed back at me and my heart dropped a couple notches at the sadness on her face. She really did believe that I liked Ella.

"Um, I should leave. I'll check on you later." She said, dropping her gaze to the floor.

I struggled to sit up and reached out to grab her arm. "No, Nudge. I need to tell you something." I glanced at Angel and the girl. "Could we have a little privacy, please?"

Nudge pulled her arm out of my grasp and stood up. "N-No. Iggy. I really have to go."

"Where?" I demanded.

"T-To training. W-we have 7 days before the big day. I-I'll tell Phil you're up."

"Nudge, you can't be training with Fang again. Not after the last time."

But she was already walking away.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Angel asked.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Does it look like I told her yet? She thinks I like Ella. Anyways, what's the big day and who's the girl?"

"The big day is when we duel and see who comes out alive. That person will be rewarded with freedom but the other two have to become Erasers. And this is Ali. The scientists at the School created her to be your...uh..perfect other half. You know, like Dylan was created to be Max's perfect other half." Angel quickly added after seeing my expression.

Ok. My day was officially ruined.

**Ok. I was in a rush and my nose would not stop bleeding so the ending might suck. Anyway, please review! Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Maximum Ride. *Sad face**

**Nudge's POV: **

Day 1:

Today was the first day of our training. After we had stretched and warmed-up, Phil told us to line up. He stood in front of us with boxing gloves while Fang watched from a few feet away, a look of pure hatred on his face. I didn't know what happened between them and didn't want to find out. Our job was to block the punches that Phil sent our way. Ali was in line behind me. Angel told me yesterday that she was created to be Iggy's perfect other half. She thought that I would be jealous but truthfully, I didn't mind. It's not like Iggy would over like me anyway. Subconsciously, my mind went back to yesterday. Iggy had looked so happy to see me when he had regained consciousness and he had...I caught myself and shook my head to rattle my thoughts into order. No. Don't. Think. About. Him.

"Nudge, you're next!" Fang barked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I took a deep breath and stepped up to Phil, readying my fists.

"You ready?" Phil asked.

"Just get it over with." I replied.

Phil smiled and raised both his fists. I kept my eyes fixed on him instead of his hands so I could see the punches beforehand. Phil's first punch came at my head. I quickly raised my arm to block it but was too late. The blow landed on the side of my head and I saw stars explode in front of my eyes.

"Raise your arm up and out, Nudge." Phil said, demonstrating for me.

I nodded and steadied myself. Phil came at me again with the same punch. I quickly raised my arm up and out like he had shown me. I stopped his hand when it was just inches from my face.

"We need to work on your reflexes, but that'll do. Next, punching at your chin. Shoot your arm out to block it."

I nodded. He starred at me for a second before his hand shot out, heading straight for my chin. Same result. This time, Phil shook his head and tsked at me. I gritted my teeth and told myself to focus. There was no way I was going to let myself be turned into an Eraser. Not over my dead body!

"Ok. Third punch. Then you're done. Raise your arm up to block it."

Phil sounded like he had already given up on me. Anger boiled in my stomach. I would show him. Phil's arm shot out for the third time and I raised my arm up just a fraction too late. I almost screamed in frustration but barely held it in. Phil shook his head slightly and pointed to the stands, where Iggy and Angel were waiting. I felt tears come to my eyes at the expression on his face. Angel looked sympathetically at me while Iggy's face remained impassive.

"Nudge. You're not going to survive this." He remarked before motioning Ali forward.

I turned and walked toward Iggy and Angel, trying hard not to cry. When I reached them I sat down and put my head on Iggy's shoulder, not caring what he thought of it. I was slightly surprised when his hand came up and he started stroking my hair. Angel took my hand in hers and smiled at me encouragingly. I pulled her over to me and gave her a hug. Together, we watched as Ali carried out her blocks perfectly. She would survive. She was little Miss Perfect and from the smug smile she shot at me when she passed, she knew it too. She end up with Iggy, no matter what. My heart clenched up and I buried my face in Iggy's shirt, wanting to die.

**I started crying as I wrote this. But it's pretty sad. I'm planning to do 6 more days of training before the big duel! Thanks for all the reviews. They make me very happy. Sometimes happier than eating bbq sauce and drinking coffee. That means something, yeah? Just joking. But seriously, thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok. Day 2 is here! Thanks so much for reviewing, and you're getting closer to the final duel! I'll try to make it exciting! Anyway, on with the story!**

Day 2:

**Iggy's POV: **

_Stretch. Warm-up. Line-up. Yeah. Yeah. We know, Phil. Shut up and tell us what we're going to be doing today already. _I thought grumpily. I didn't have a good night's sleep yesterday and the porridge was soggy and overcooked. That's why I was in a cranky mood today.

Nudge turned and looked up at me. She was trying hard not to smile but one corner of her mouth was tipping up. I shoved my hands in my pockets and tried to look casual, but my heart started pounding against my ribs. She looked beautiful today with her tousled hair and bruised face.

"Iggy. You're muttering to yourself again." She said.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm turning out just as bad as Max, huh?"

She grinned. "Yeah. Y-" She stopped as Ali walked up to me and took my arm protectively. I was about to protest when Ali pressed her lips to mine and kissed me ferociously. I saw Nudge's face shut down and she quickly turned around. I pushed Ali away and tried to engage Nudge in a conversation again, but she would only nod and shrug in response to my questions.

Finally, I gave up and glared at Ali. Every time I was on the verge of admitting my feelings to Nudge, someone or something would always get in the way. Ali smiled sweetly back at me and kissed me again, leaving me want to puke afterward.

I watched as Nudge stepped up to the starting line and crouched down, sticking her butte high in the air. Fang fired a gun into the air and Phil brought down the flag. Nudge shot forward and sprinted toward the finish line. She was doing well until the very end, when she tripped on a rock that was jutting out of the ground. Fang strode over to her and helped her up, shaking his head. I heard him tell her that she was going to be Eraserfied. She and Angel. Nudge's eyes teared up again and she made her way to the stands with her shoulders hunched forward. Angel, who was always first in line, patted her back and tried to comfort Nudge. Bless that sweet little girl's heart. She was too kind-hearted to be turned into an Eraser.

It was my turn. I crouched at the starting line and kept my eyes on the finish, calculating the best route to take. Fang fired the gun and Phil brought down the flag. I shot forward and skidded across the finish line in record time. Fang nodded in approval and Phil grinned, giving me a thumbs-up. I glared at both of them and made my way over to Nudge and Angel. Ali did perfectly. Of course. Anger boiled inside of me. Phil and Fang were picking favorites here. Ali and I had an unfair advantage over them. I was going to speak to Fang and Phil tonight. Try and cut a deal with them. I was not going to let Nudge and Angel turn into Erasers.

Nudge scooted over and I sat next to her. She seemed depressed, and she was talking less than normal. Now was the time to tell her how I felt.

"Nudge?" I said, giving Angel a look.

She immediately hopped off the stands and made her way toward Phil.

"Yeah?" Nudge replied, looking up at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Um. I don't like Ella or Ali." I took a deep breath before continuing, "I like you."


	12. DANCE PARTY

**Hey. Thanks for all the reviews. I decided to dedicate this day to a dance party. No idea why. Just go with the flow. It might be cheesy, so it'll be great if you could leave me suggestions on how to improve it! Thanks for all the reviews, they really cheered me up! Once again, I am kind of brain dead today so I'm sorry if this chapter does not satisfy you. Keep reviewing! Now enjoy the story!**

**Day 3: **

**Nudge's POV: **

Today was the randomest day I had ever experienced in my life. I got up at dawn this morning, ate breakfast, and got ready to train when Phil and Fang decided to give us a break. They said they had a surprise in store. Usually I love surprises, but surprises coming from a traitor and Eraser are bad news. So I was cautious. Angel read their minds after I told her about it and told me that they were planning a dance party for us that was going to last the whole day. My jaw dropped to the floor. A dance party. That lasts a whole day. That was their surprise? Why would they give us a dance party in the middle of our training? Something fishy was going on, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. Right after the dance party.

Iggy and Ali came over, holding hands. They already knew about it. After they ate breakfast, Phil turned on the stereo ( I have a feeling that he stole it. I didn't see him last night before I went to sleep) and started to play Linken Park, Lady Gaga, Enimem, etc. I danced with Angel on almost every song. She was smiling and her little head bobbed to the music, her feet a blur. I tried out several dance moves, including whipping my feet around in a circle (which I found out I could only do when I was fighting) and the worm, which actually turned out pretty good. Soon, Ali and Iggy joined us. Ali started dancing with Angel and they looked like they were having lots of fun. I smiled and found myself liking Ali for a moment. Iggy offered to tutor me on dance moves. I accepted and after many failed attempts at the circle thing, I finally got it.

We took a short break at noon before resuming with a slow song. Iggy came up to me and offered his hand, asking if I would like to dance. I starred up at him in surprise and remembered what he told me yesterday. He liked me. But I wasn't sure if I liked him back. What if he only liked me because I was good-looking? Angel scolded me with a telegraphic message and told me to take a chance. Ali shot me a knowing look and lead Angel to the middle of the field, then started dancing with her. They were all turning against me. Now I had no choice but to dance with Iggy.

I accepted and Iggy took my hand in his, leading me to the middle of the field a couple of feet away from Angel and Ali.

"Iggy?" I whispered, looking up at him fearfully.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I never slow danced before."

He chuckled. "Me neither. Let's just experiment as we go."

I nodded. He put his hands on my waist and I put his hands around his neck. We remained silent until the middle of the song, when Iggy said softly, "Nudge. You're quiet. What are you thinking about?"

I looked down so he couldn't see my eyes. "The duel thing. I know I'm going to be turned into an Eraser. Even Angel is doing better than me. You and Ali...you're perfect. You're going to live. I guess I'm...ah...jealous."

"Nudge, you've been strong through this. You proved to be a good leader. I never seen you cry once ever since Fang captured us. And no, I don't like you because you're beautiful. I also like you because you're smart, caring, hilarious, bubbly, outgoing, and kind. I'll make sure you don't get turned into an Eraser. You and Angel."

I put my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair gently. He felt him put his chin on my head and smiled contently.

"Thanks. But how are you going to prevent us from turning into Erasers?"

Iggy didn't answer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok. Fun time's over. Back to the fighting. Almost to the duel. 4 more days after this? I don't know. Haha. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! The dance party was weird...to say the least. But Iggy and Nudge FINALLY almost-together. YAY ^^. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Nudge's POV: **

**Day 4**

"You can relax today. I'm sure you are tired after the dance party yesterday. Tomorrow we are going to start conducting mock battles to prepare you for the real thing. So enjoy today as much as you can." Fang announced, regarding each of us with a cold stare.

We nodded. Well, Iggy, Angel and I nodded. Ali was doing her hair. Fang shot us one last hateful look before he turned and joined Phil at the corner of the football field. I couldn't tell what they were doing and, quite frankly, I didn't want to find out. I was about to head back to my sleeping bag when Ali stepped in front of me. Angel and Iggy exchanged looks and quickly hurried off in the opposite direction. The traitors.

"Can we talk?" Ali asked, her voice radiating tension.

I pasted a smile on my face and hoped that it didn't look like a grimace or something. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Ali took a deep breath. "Nudge, I know you hate me. I'm standing in the way of you and Iggy being together. You have feelings for Iggy, and you two make a good couple. But I'm not mad about it. Not at all. I think you're a wonderful person and I can understand why Iggy likes you. Besides, you deserve to hate me. But I do admit that I'm jealous of you. I mean, I was created to be his perfect other half, and he doesn't even pay attention to me. He's always wants to spend time with you. The the whole duel thing is really scaring me."

Whoa. That completely caught me off guard. The perfect Ali? Scared and jealous? I must be dreaming. I pinched myself while starring up at her, my mind reeling and trying to come up with a response. It hurt.

"Ali. I don't hate you. Actually, I don't know what I think about you, but none of my feelings even come close to hate, I reassure you. You're a good person, and I understand that you are only doing what you were created to do. I have to admit something too. I'm scared that I'm going to be made into an Eraser. I'm not a very good fighter. Even Angel beat me. You and Iggy stand a chance. Angel and I don't. And Iggy...I don't know what to say about him. I don't know how I feel about him yet. I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen to him. I just don't know what. But Ali, no matter what happens, we all stick together. That is the purpose of a family. I don't know you very well, but I'll still support you. I hope you'll do the same for me."

Ali nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you, Nudge. I never had people treat me so kindly before. The scientists at the school, they are just horrible! Thank you for not judging me on who I am on the outside and not hating me just because I come from the School."

I smiled. "We're all in this together."

Ali smiled back and took both my hands in hers. "I hope you and Iggy have a beautiful relationship after you figure out how you feel about him."

Now it was my turn to tear up.

"And I hope that you will find the boy of your dreams and your destiny. The road is hard, I know from experience. But you are strong and determined. You will find it. I believe in you." I replied.

We hugged. Of course we hugged. The moment wouldn't be complete without it. For once in my life I felt happy, safe. Like nothing was wrong with the world and we weren't bird-kids that had to save the world. I felt human, with human problems. I could get used to this. But I course it didn't last. This type of thing never lasts in our case. Something bad was bound to happen soon, and I didn't know what. I hate that feeling. Ok. I'll shut up now. Tune in next time for the Nudge Channel. All Nudge, all the time.


	14. authors note

**Hey guys. Thanks for all that reviewed, but I'm seriously stuck on writer's block, so I'm thinking of discontinuing the story. But if I get some ideas, I might continue. So if any of you have ideas, please feel free to put them in the reviews. Once again, thank you to all that reviewed! You guys really made my day. Seriously. I mean, I would give you all a hug but, sadly, technology isn't that advanced yet. I really don't want to discontinue the story, but it's all up to you. Tell me if you have some ideas or you think it should stop right there. I love you all. Ok, I'll stop ranting and leave you alone now. XD**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys. Thanks for all the support. My writer's block has ended. (Finally.) Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was busy over the weekend. But now I'm back. I want to bookworm842, VioletFAng, and jonahwizardgirl for giving me ideas. I'm copying this idea from bookworm842. Anyways, please review. They really make my day. Ok. Enough talk. Here we go...**

**Max's POV: **

I paced around the living room while Gazzy sat on the couch and looked at me with wide eyes. Dr. Martinez was in the kitchen baking cookies and trying to comfort Ella, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, bailing her eyes out. We were all thinking one thing but no one wanted to say it out loud. Nudge, Iggy, and Angel had been gone for 5 days. I know that 5 days isn't very long, but I was freaking out. I already lost Fang. I didn't want to lose anyone else. I've been trying to communicate with Angel telepathically for the past hour, but she didn't respond. That really worried me. Usually she would answer me immediately, but she has been strangely silent.

"_Come on, Angel. Please answer. I'm really worried about you. Are you OK? Is Nudge and Iggy OK? Did you find Fang yet?" _

I waited for a few seconds. Nothing.

"_ANGEL! ANSWER ME! RIGHT NOW!" _

Nothing.

"_ANGEL!" _

"Max?" Gazzy asked tentatively. "Did she respond yet?"

I wanted to cuss at him in my frustration, but I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. Yelling wasn't going to help them. I just wished that I knew where they were, so that I could check up on them and make sure that they were OK.

"_They're not OK, Max. They are in bad hands right now. They don't have very long to live. At least, Nudge and Angel don't." _The Voice piped up in my head.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it up to the Voice to chime in at the right moment. _"Heyo, Voice. Haven't heard you in a while. Do me a favor, will you? Make yourself useful for once and tell me where Nudge, Iggy, and Angel are." _

"Max?" Gazzy interrupted.

I held a finger up at him. "Just a minute, sweetie. Voice."

He nodded and shut his mouth, bless his little heart.

"_I suppose it doesn't hurt. They found Fang, but he changed sides. He is keeping them in an abandoned football field. You will have to find it quickly, because in 3 days they will have a duel. Two of them will be turned into Erasers, along with Fang. Oh, and the scientists created a other half for Iggy." _

It took me a minute to digest this. The only thought that was running across my mind was that my babies were in trouble and that I had only three days to save them from being turned into Erasers. Ok. No biggie. I could handle this.

I turned and ran for the door. Gazzy got up and started after me but I called back to him, "Tell Ella and Mom that'll I'll be right back."

Hopefully.

**Sorry this chapter was short. I was tight on time. Until next time, and please keep reviewing. Thanks, and I hoped you enjoyed the story! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey! HEY HEY! I'm on a sugar rush right now! I ate 7 brownies, 5 cookies, 2 mini muffins and a big one! Plus, I drank two cups of lemonade and root beer! MWHAHAHAHA! So yeah, this might take a while to write. I can't sit still. HAHAHAHA ONE MORE DAY BEFORE SPRING BREAK! WOOOOHHHH! Anywayyyy...thanks for reviewing. They really make my day. If you like this one, don't be afraid to check out my new one that I'm doing. It's called where'd you go and its kind similar but different. If you know what I mean. MWHAHAHAH! Now enjoy the story! **

**Iggy's POV: **

"Ok. Iggy and Nudge are up first to duel. You must make your opponent hit the ground and stay there for ten seconds in order to win. Do whatever you have to do and don't be afraid to hurt them."

Funny. Fang looked at me when he added the last part, as if he knew my feelings for Nudge. I removed all emotions from my face and started toward the middle of the football field, but my heart was pounding hard against my ribs. Nudge joined me, her face pale with fear. I shot a reassuring smile at her before I crouched down into a defense position. She held her fists up in front of her and kept her eyes on me, her mouth twisted into a determined frown.

I made the first move. I aimed a high kick at her throat but she blocked it and grabbed my leg. She spun in a circle before she released me, sending me hurling through the air. I snapped out my wings and steadied myself before I flew back at her. I drew my arm back and shot it out just as I passed her. I caught her on the side of the face and she went down.

I landed on the ground and felt my heart lurch as she got up, wiping the blood from her face. She charged at me and caught me by surprise by grabbing my shoulders and kicking her knee into the place where it counts. I doubled over in pain and gritted my teeth. This wasn't a game. This was real. I had to start thinking that way.

"GO IGGY AND NUDGE!" Angel roared from the stands.

"Don't hurt each other too much!" Ali chimed in.

I rolled my eyes. Nudge turned to smile at them and I seized my chance. Jeb had taught us the useful art of street-fighting long ago. Never play fair. Use every trick, every opportunity you get. If you don't, you've already lost. I flew at her and punched her in the stomach. When she doubled over I pulled up on one arm while pushing down on her back. She grunted in pain and tried to elbow me in the ribs with her other hand, but I swept my foot and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Give up, Nudge. Please. I don't want to hurt you." I begged, my heart aching as she sucked in a breath of air and tried to get up.

"No." She wheezed. "I'm not going to be turned into an Eraser. I will...I will not give up. Never."

She got to her feet and held her fists up again, but I could see that she wouldn't last much longer. I did another roundhouse kick and she blocked it a millisecond too late. I caught her on the side of the neck and her eyes rolled back into her head. She fell to the ground, unconscious. I kneeled beside her and pulled her into my lap, starring down at her beautiful face that was now covered with bruises.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"_Is Nudge ok?" _Angel asked, her little voice choked with tears in my mind.

I sent a nod back at her. _"She's just unconscious. She's going to be fine. Nudge is tough." _

I picked Nudge up and carried her over to the stands. Phil took her from my arms and set her down on the stands, then barked at Fang to grab his medical case. I held her hand the entire time, feeling tears well up in my eyes but refusing to cry. I had hurt Nudge. Not intentionally, but it still counted. What kind of sick person was I? Did winning mean that much to me that it drove me to hurt the people I love?


	17. note for in pieces

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry, but I have permanent writer's block that won't go away. I want to thank you all for reading my story, even if it turned out into a mess. You should give yourself a pat on the back for not wanting to kill me. You guys are great, and I love you all for helping me when I was in writer's block. I really couldn't have continued without you all. **

**Since I don't want to give up this story just yet and leave it in the dust, I was hoping that someone else could continue the story for me. It's a load of responsibility but I would greatly appreciate it. Just send me a private message or leave it in the reviews. **

**Sincerely, **

**BBQSAUCELOVER**


End file.
